Senior Year
by xxValentinexx
Summary: AU, all human. Bella moves back to forks for her senior year to live with her father and twin brother Emmett. She has to deal with normal high school and having a crush on one of the cutest people, and her best friend, Edward. BxE ExR JxA


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most people would be sad about leaving the warm city of Phoenix to go live in the rainy little town of Forks Washington. I am not most people. See, my Dad, Charlie, and twin Brother Emmett both live there. I, however, have lived with my mother Renee since the end of the 8th grade when my parents got a divorce. However at this moment in time I'm on a plane about to land in Seattle. The reason why? My mother got engaged two weeks ago. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother and her fiancé Phil, I just thought it would be best to give them their privacy and live with my father. My mother was a little upset at first but then caved. That day she called Dad and I've been packed ever since. I haven't seen my father or brother in three years so this should be interesting. Not for me but for them. When I was in eighth grade I was known as the twig girl with braces who wore clothes that were way too big. Yeah, definitely not me anymore. I wear form fitting clothes, instead if braces I have straight white teeth, have long wavy brown hair and have grown to a nice height of 5'5" with a toned body because of softball. Which is the only sport I can play without causing total chaos. I would definitely make Rosalie and Alice proud. They were my best friends before I moved in with my mom. According to Emmett they hadn't changed since then, they still loved to shop, which is bad for me. Our friends Jasper and Edward hadn't really changed either, at least according to Emmett but seeing as he's a guy that means nothing to me. I have kept in touch with all of them but only on things like aim or face book. Emmett's really the only one I talk to on the phone.

'Two hours till I shock them all' I thought as I scanned the crowd at the airport looking for my father.

When I finally saw him I ran as fast as I could in a mini skirt and Ugg boots. However when I saw the car he brought I stopped right in front of him and put my hands on my hips.

"Dad!? The cruiser, why? Couldn't you have brought the Shelby?" Oh, yeah I forgot to mention, my family is rich. Like my dad's family was billionaires rich.

"That's all I get, not even a hug?"

"Fine" I replied smiling, then hugged him,

"You look good Bells, and sorry about the cruiser" replied Charlie as we put my things in the trunk "I didn't have enough time to go home and get your precious car" he replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Oh you know you love it" I replied as I got in the front seat, and yes my dad is the police chief and doesn't like to spend the billions that he has, which is annoying.

"You right, but hiding it from your brother is hard"

"He still doesn't know that I'm coming home?" I asked with a large grin on my face. Oh and the Shelby is mine, it was a coming home gift and I've only seen pictures!!

"No, he's going to kill you for not letting me tell him or anyone else"

"Oh well, he'll be happy when I tell him that I'm staying here for school and not just a visit"

"I'm glad you're here Bells" replied my dad smiling

"Me too"

Two hours later and I was at my dad's amazing mansion. I swear you could probably sleep thirty people in it. Emmett and I always got lost in it when we were younger. This has to be the number one hide and seek house of all time, well expect for the Cullen's or the Hale's houses, there's are about the same size as ours.

"You want to see your car?"

"Yes!"

As he opened the garage door I froze. If a car could be a model, this would be one. It's all white with the blue racing stripes down the center, the interior is the same color leather blue as the strips and it has racing seats. And to make the car even more amazing is the engine, I'm a sucker for cars with big engines, anything below a V8 doesn't cut it, and this definitely makes the cut.

"Thank you soooooo much!" I screamed as I hugged my father.

"I'm glad you like it, but you realize that I might need to take it out for a test drive later" he replied smirking.

"Right to make sure the engine works properly?"

"Sure, we'll go with that. Now I have to get back to the station. Emmett is at football practice at the school and doesn't have his Jeep because he walked. You could grab you schedule and take him home, if you feel up to it" replied Dad as we took all of my things out of the trunk and put them in the house.

"Ok, what time does practice end?"

"Three and I won't be home till dinner"

"I'll make something then"

"You have no clue how nice that sounds, Emmett can't cook so we usually eat out"

"Well you are lucky you have me"

"Thanks Bells, there is a credit card on the counter if you need to go shopping, see you later"

"Bye dad" and then he was gone.

"Two o'clock now, I should probably leave now" I thought out loud, so I grabbed my purse, sunglasses and key's to my beloved Mustang and left.

I was shocked that I remembered how to get to school. The middle school was just down the road from the high school so I got there without little trouble. The school looked nice, a lot cleaner than I remember and apparently we had a new football stadium. At least according to the sign up front.

As I walked into the office, I was greeted by a woman in her min thirties.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?"

"I was told to come here and get my schedule for school. My name's Isabella Swan"

"Ah, yes Chief Swan's daughter. Welcome back"

"Thanks"

"Here you are. If there's anything wrong with the classes, bring this back on the first day and we'll fix it" replied the woman.

"Thank you, but…um is there anyone that could show me around?" I asked.

I know Emmett probably could, but he would show me the cafeteria and then gym and say that's all I really need to know.

"Of course, Mr. Newton could you please come here"

A few minutes later a guy around my age came into the office.

"What do you need Mrs. Richards"

"Could you please show Miss Swan around the school, she's new here"

"Sure, fallow me" replied the boy

"Well I'm Mike, so what's your first name?" asked Mike as we started walking down the hall.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella" I replied.

"Bella it is. Now is it right for me to assume that Chief Swan is your father and your brother is Emmett"

"Yep, Chief is my father and Emmett is my twin brother"

"So you're going to be a senior, huh? So why are you just coming to school here now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My parents are divorced. Are you going to be a senior too?"

"Yup"

The conversation continued on about my life here and then my life in Phoenix with my mother as he showed me around the school.

"Sorry for cutting this short Mike, but I need to get to the football field"

"It's okay. You should come to Red Robin tonight, that's where a majority of the senior class hang out on Friday nights"

"Maybe, see ya" and then I was gone.

Just to make a scene I pulled the Shelby around to the football stadium parking lot. Of course I did make a scene, mostly because of the car, but according to the boys at my old school I was hot, which I think is totally false I'm nothing compared to Rosalie or Alice.

"Excuse me" I stated as I walked up to the nearest football player.

"Y-y-yes" he stammered

"Is Emmett here?"

"Y-yeah, over there" he replied pointing to a boy passing the ball back and forth with another.

"Thank you"

"EMMETT!" I yelled and got his attention.

"Holy shit! Bella?!" he asked as he came up to me.

"You don't recognize your own sister?" I replied smirking.

"You changed, and you look really good"

"So do you, all six feet many many inches of you"

"Haha" he replied as he hugged me.

"Wait how and why are you here?"

"Dad picked me up at the airport and the reason why I'm here is because mom got engaged and I don't want to intrude on them"

"Mom got engaged?!"

"Yeah three weeks ago"

"Wow, so does this mean you're here for good?" he asked smiling.

"Yes it does"

"Sweet, now I get to eat real food" replied Emmett than we started to laugh

"Where's dad, it didn't see the cruiser"

"That's because I got a coming home present" I replied as I turned around to look at my wonderful car.

"No way?! How did I not see this" he replied as he just stared at it.

"Dad put it in the boat garage"

"You can go see it, I'm sure your muscles won't break it" I replied smiling.

"Ha ha, Coach will yell at me if I left the field" replied Emmett "So how was those horrible three years without your brother in Phoenix?"

"Hot, sunny and sooo quite without a brother" I replied as he shoved me.

"You know you missed me"

"I did. I'm so happy to be back here"

"Same here, I'm glad I actually get real food for a change. So are their any boyfriends that I should be sending hate mail to?" asked Emmett smiling.

"Nope"

"So does this mean you'll be a good sister and make my life easy by not dating anyone till college?" asked Emmett grinning like the idiot he was.

"Um, let me think-"

"EMMETT, you can talk to your friend later, get back here!" interrupted his coach.

"She's my sister, give me a minute" yelled back Emmett

"What?!" screamed two girls from the bleachers and then they started running over.

"I was wondering when they would realize you're here" replied Emmett smiling.

"Huh?" now I was confused.

"You'll see. You're taking me home right?"

"Yeah" and then he went back onto the field and then I was engulfed into a hug

"Bella, oh my god your really here!" yelled the girl as she hugged me.

As soon as I looked at the hair I knew it was my best friend Alice. You could spot her pixie like hair anywhere.

"Alice!" I screamed and then I was hugged by none other than Rosalie.

"Rose! I haven't seen you guys in so long!" I replied as I hugged her back.

"I know. Wow Bella you look good" replied Rosalie as she stepped back to look at me.

"I think we did a good job bringing her up Porthos" stated Alice in a serious voice.

"I would agree Athos" replied Rosalie who was equally as serious.

"Come Aramis, we must talk about Phoenix" stated Alice who was still in her serious voice and then we all started laughing as we walked over to the bleachers. We all called each other one of the three musketeers, Alice is Athos, Rose is Porthos and I'm Aramis. It's been like that since we're known each other. My dad would always call us the three musketeers so we just started calling each other their names. Our screen names are even then.

"So any boyfriends that we should know about?" asked Alice as we stopped laughing.

"Nope, Emmett already threatened to kill him if I had one. So what about you guys?" I asked.

"Well, I've been dating Jasper for the past two years" replied Alice smiling.

"Really!? I always knew you two would get together. What about you Rose?"

"Nope, none at the moment"

"Really? I would have thought you'd be dating my brother by now" I replied as Rosalie started to blush.

"Same here, I don't see why they're not. I mean we all know they like each other" replied Alice.

"I think we might have to change that this year" I replied

"I agree, Operation Porthos and Obi-Wan is now in progress" replied Alice smiling. Oh yeah, my brother, Edward and Jasper all thought it would be cool to have the star wars nicknames they even gave my dad, Edward's dad and Jasper's dad nicknames.

"I'm glad you two are running my love life" replied Rose.

"No problem"

"Do they still call each other those names?" I asked referring to the star wars names.

"The boys? Yeah, Ed is still Anakin, Emmett is still Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jasper is still Qui-Gon Jinn and we all still call your dad Mace Windu, Rose's dad Kit Fisto and my dad Yoda" replied Alice

"My last boyfriend was so confused when they went around the house yelling for one of them. Jasper came in the door and yelled for Kit Fisto to come down stairs and down came my dad. Let's just say it took me forever to explain them" replied Rose.

"That's really funny. So where is Anakin and Qui-Gon?" I asked wondering where Edward and Jasper were, because I thought they were on the team.

"They're on the lower field. Coach wanted your brother to work with the second strings while the second string quarterback is working with the starters" replied Alice. If you hadn't guessed Emmett is the quarterback.

"What positions are they?"

"Jasper is the punter, kicker and sometimes receiver and Edward is a wide receiver. Coach doesn't know what he's going to do next year with the triple threat as he calls them" replied Rosalie.

"I think he'll survive" I replied as the boys started to pack up their stuff. I really couldn't wait to see Jasper and Edward. They were my best guy friends growing up and I was the only one that would play video games with them and Emmett. Rosalie and Alice would always yell at me for playing video games instead of doing girl things like shopping, which I hated. Plus the fact that I had a huge crush on Edward when I moved isn't really helping. I still have a crush on him; I just can't wait to see what he looks like. His face book pictures don't really show much and is main picture, like Jasper and Emmett's is one of the Blue guys from red vs. blue. Apparently there are a couple other guys are school who are the red guys and that's all they do on weekends.

"Come on, let's go meet the guys!" yelled Alice as her and Rosalie dragged me to my car to wait for them.

"So did you guys catch up?" asked Emmett as he walked over to us.

"We were talking for fifteen minutes, what do you think?" asked Alice.

"Um, no" replied Emmett looking confused.

"That would be correct which means that me and Rose are spending the night tonight to catch up"

"As long as I get the TV"

"Now why would I be that mean to you?" I asked Emmett.

"Because your you"

"Bella? Is that you?" asked Jasper as he walked up to us with Edward behind him. Who looked like a Greek god. This was going to be a fun year.

"In the flesh" I replied as he hugged me.

"You look good" replied Jasper as he let me go.

"Thank you. What do I not get a hug?" I asked Edward who was just staring at me.

"Well you don't write, or call, I'm not sure" replied Edward as he started to smile.

"It's just so hard to pick up the phone and writing is like fifty years old" I replied laughing as he hugged me.

"It's good to see you"

"Same here, you haven't changed much. Except for the growing like a foot"

"Well at least I didn't grow almost two like Emmett here" replied Edward

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm tall" replied Emmett

"Yeah, yeah, are you and Jasper going to come over later with Rose and Alice"

"Bella, it's Friday night, halo night" replied Emmett like I was an idiot

"I'll take that as a yes"

"We'll see you later" replied Jasper as they all went to their cars and Emmett went to the driver's side.

"Emmett this is my car" I stated.

"Come on Bells, just this once?" asked Emmett whining. He really is just a big baby.

"Fine, just this once" and then I threw him the keys and got in the passenger side.

The ride home was quite, we just talked about school and my schedule. I had at least one of my friends in every class according to Emmett and we all had lunch together.

"I'm assuming that you're going to be catching up all night so now blue team?" asked Emmett as we pulled into the driveway.

"Depends on how late you guys play to" I replied as we walked into the house.

"Friday nights are all nighters" replied Emmett as he grabbed a soda.

"Well Rose and Alice have to go to bed at some point, when they do I'll play" I replied as I looked through the kitchen trying to find things for dinner.

"Yes, it'll be so much more fun to have you here than playing with us online" stated Emmett as he walked up stairs. In case you were wondering, I am guiltily of playing halo with them on Xbox live until late a night. It is one thing that we all agree on, except for Rose and Alice.

"Don't take too long of a shower, you have to go grocery shopping with me" I yelled up the stairs knowing that's where he was going.

"Can't you go by yourself Bells?" whined Emmett.

"I don't know what you like to eat, so no, now hurry up"

"Fine, fine" mumbled Emmett as I heard the bathroom door slam shut.


End file.
